


Football Game

by lokisballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Football Player!Dean, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisballs/pseuds/lokisballs
Summary: Anna drags Castiel to a football game, and he ends up watching Dean play.





	Football Game

Let it be known that Castiel had absolutely no interest in sports.  
So when Anna reasoned that they should interact with their classmates by watching their college’s team play, the single reason Castiel let himself be dragged to the field was that it would be an opportunity to stare freely at his long time crush, the football player Dean Winchester. 

He was happy to sit back at the bench and absentmindedly observe his surroundings. The excited talking, the surprised yells simultaneous to the spectators rising from their seats when a player scored, the distinct smell of hot dogs and popcorn. The cheerfulness gave a certain warmth to the atmosphere of the stadium, and although Castiel didn’t particularly enjoy crowded places, he found himself smiling timidly as he watched the running on the field. Anna sometimes tried to include him on the conversation with the red-headed girl that sat beside them, Charlie, mostly unsuccessfully. 

Managing to tune out the noises around him, Castiel focused on Dean, who crossed the field, carrying the ball, displaying his great physique in the team’s uniform.  
Castiel didn’t know much about football, nevertheless, the fact that the Winchester was remarkably skilled was undeniable. 

Truly an aficionado, Charlie cheered accordingly at their side. Dean reached the opposing team’s end zone, causing the students to roar and Castiel to beam proudly at him. 

He knew, of course, that his unrequited feelings for the player were ridiculous. Dean didn’t even know about his existence, and even if he did, he wouldn’t be interested in Castiel – he had too many admirers, men and women alike, across their campus. Still, let his eyes wander over Dean’s figure, picturing the things he’d gladly do to the man. 

“Earth to Castiel”, Anna laughed in amusement as she touched her friend’s shoulder. “You got a little lost in there.”  
A knowing smile graced Charlie’s features. “Dean has that effect on people.” 

Castiel felt warmth creeping up his neck, coloring his face. Anna knew about his crush, but it was another thing for Charlie to have caught on to it, being Dean’s closest friend and all. The beginning of the last quarter saved him from having to come up with an excuse, effectively stealing his Charlie’s attention. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Anna.  
“What?”, she snorted. “She has eyes, and you’re really obvious.”  
“ _That_ obvious?”  
Anna laughed, pressing their shoulders close. “You should talk to her about it, you know. Check if she could subtly drop your name in conversation with Dean or something.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, back to staring at the subject of their discussion. He looked gorgeous, disheveled and flushed as a result of the running. Castiel still felt out of place on the benches, but by the time victory was declared for their team, he’d already cheered at the right times and shouted disappointedly in others. He could almost pass as a fan of football, or so Anna told him. 

Charlie rose from the bench, pulling Anna by her hand. Dean’s friend grinned at Castiel’s direction. “I’m going to congratulate them, let’s go.”  
Castiel knew his panic showed, for Anna held his arm and forced him up. “Come on Cas, before everyone else gets there first.” 

He nervously made his way through the crowded way to the locker room. Reaching the area, Castiel could make out most of the team, generally loud and joyful. He promptly focused his gaze on Dean. 

The blond hair was a mess, sweat dripping down his neck, bright smile on his lips. He was even more handsome up close, if that was even possible. He chuckled as Charlie ran towards him, Anna and Castiel following behind. 

Dean stretched his arms to Charlie.  
“Hey, no, you’re all disgusting.” She took a step back, causing Cas to smile. Disgusting was definitely not a word for describing the Winchester. “Get away from me”, Charlie laughed, punching the player’s shoulder playfully.  
“So that’s how you treat me after I brought our college victory?”  
“Shut up. You know you’re awesome”, she claimed, turning her back to Dean and adding, “these are Anna and Castiel.” 

Charlie took Anna’s hand again swiftly, leading her to other player’s. All Anna managed was a “yeah, great game!” before they were engulfed by the sea of celebrating students around them.  
Left behind, Castiel could already feel the blush tinging his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Castiel cleared his throat. “What Charlie said.”  
Dean laughing was a beautiful sight, wrinckles around his eyes and all, and Castiel’s heart picked up in response. The player’s gaze roamed up and down the other’s figure, and then up again, intensifying Castiel’s flush. 

“So.” Dean’s hand flew to his neck, lowering his tone as he inquired, “Can I just call you Cas? I’m Dean, by the way.”  
Castiel made an effort to maintain a calm appearance.  
“Of course.” 

They stood quietly, adding up to Cas’ apprehensive state. He then settled for the only subject he knew Dean enjoyed:  
“That was a very good game.” Castiel avoided eye contact. “Or I believe it was. I don’t know much about football.” he admitted softly, slightly cringing at the unnecessary sharing. 

As Dean chuckled, Castiel was pushed forward by some students trying to reach the rest of the team. In the diminished distance, Castiel could make out the subtle freckles on Dean’s face and the glint in his green eyes. He followed a drop of sweat making its way down the player’s neck longingly.  


“You know Cas,” Dean said lowly, taking a step forward. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. “I was planning going for burguers to celebrate. What do you say, eight o’clock? I can tell you all about football then, if you want to.”  
“I’d love to.” Castiel locked eyes with him, surprised that his voice didn’t crack.  


They had matching smiles on their faces.

As Castiel made his way out of the stadium, walking back to his dorm, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He expected Anna, curious gaze fixed on him and demanding he told her all about his exchange with Dean, thus his surprise to find the older Winchester himself when he turned around.  
The first thing on his mind was the possibility that Dean regretted asking him out, a concern that was promptly quelled by the other student. Dean’s hand flew to the back of his neck, starting:  
"Heya, Cas. I just couldn't wait until later to do this."  
"This?"  


The look on Dean's face made Castiel shiver. There was an intensity to his gaze that had never been directed at him before, especially when Dean stepped forward. Next, the player pulled him by the waist, Castiel's breath catching, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Dean. His whole posture changed, a smirk framing his lips as he guided Castiel backwards. He felt his back press on something cold – a wall, he assumed –, Dean's hands reaching behind him, essentially crowding Cas. The warmth emanating from the player’s body was enough to make the other forget about the cold night’s breeze.  


Castiel's gaze went from Dean's eyes to his plump lips and he, on a whim, pulled Dean closer, effectively eliminating the space between them. Moments later, his mouth was on Dean's.  
The experience was unparalleled to any of his dreams, the press and pull completely addictive. They stood there, hands latching on to the other’s hair, pressing their backs and scratching their necks. Immersed in their closeness, they didn’t break the kiss when the other students started wolf-whistling as they passed the two on their way out of the stadium.  
Eventually Dean disconnected their mouths, remaining close to Cas. He whispered, "So, eight, right?"  


Castiel was pleased to note that Dean was out of breath. His lips tingled with the lingering sensation of Dean’s mouth. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
